


Mine

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, McHart, Public Sex, Swallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Kurt gets jealous of a handsy associate at a legal function so he shows his wife how much he adores her





	Mine

Kurt sat at a table in the corner of the ballroom at whatever legal fundraiser they were attending, people watching. His wife was in her element and as long as he had a glass of good scotch, he was content to watch her walk around and talk with coworkers, clients, and associates.

Always the good person, Diane made a point of coming to sit with him several times throughout the night to talk.

“How’s it going?” She asked as she took a sip from his glass.

“Fine. Having a good time?”

Diane looked around the room, raised a glass to acknowledge someone across the room and smiled. “Sure. What about you? You’re not bored?”

He chuckled quietly. “You know I’m good watching.”

She leaned in close and mumbled against his ear, “I know you like to watch. But I’m talking about here, tonight.”

Kurt blushed slightly with a half smile. “I’m good.”

“Mm. I know you are.” Diane smiled. “You can watch me later, if you want.”

He grinned and nodded. “I know,” he replied lowly, just enough to send a jolt to Diane’s abdomen.

An older gentleman walked up to their table, “Diane?”

She looked up, “Stephen. Hi.”

Diane rose and embraced him. “Oh, this is my husband, Kurt.”

The two men shook hands before exchanging pleasantries.

“Can I steal your wife for a minute? There are some people over there I’d like to introduce her to.” The white haired man gestured to the opposite corner, to a group of people who looked like him.

“Sure.”

Diane looked down at her husband with pleading eyes. “Sorry,” she mouthed.

Kurt squeezed her hand and smiled. “Don’t worry. I’ll be here.”

“Thanks,” Stephen stated as he put his hand on her lower back and guided her away from the table.

Kurt watched as the older man’s hand moved lower on her hip, his brow furrowing slightly. Still, he finished his drink and rose to get another. When he returned to the table, he grabbed a few hors d'oeuvres and continued his people watching. 

Sitting quietly, contentedly, however, didn’t last long. His eyes settled on his favorite person and Stephen’s hand, which was lower still. He watched as Diane’s hand pulled it up a few times as she continued on with their conversation.

With each time, Kurt’s fuse grew shorter. But he knew she’s a big girl who can take care of herself. Still, the husband within him began to fume.

He took a deep breath before taking another sip from his glass, setting it down on the table, rougher than he’d intended.

A few ladies at the nearby table looked over at him, somewhat startled.

Kurt blushed again as he smiled at them and looked away. “She’s fine,” he told himself.

And as much as he tried, he couldn’t stop watching Stephen’s wandering hands, which had now made its way to one of his favorite parts of her body- the supple swell of her ass. 

He rose, calmly, buttoned his jacket, and made his way over to Diane.

Without happenstance, she reached down to move his hand away from her body, shooting him a quick glare before returning to their conversation. She really had enjoyed meeting these people but he was way over the line. Her blood began to boil. “If he does it again, I’m going to break his fucking hand,” she seethed to herself.

Diane felt a firm hand wrap around her other hip, “Diane? Sorry to interrupt. Can I see you for a minute? In the hallway?”

She spun around to see her husband, none too happy. Diane blanched. “God, he saw everything,” she worried.

“Sure. Excuse me, won’t you?” She offered to the group.

“Thanks,” he nodded to them all. Kurt took her free hand and pulled her from everyone. As they passed the table he’d been occupying, he took Diane’s glass from her hand and set it down on the table before quickly making his way to the hallway.

She moved behind him as he pulled, trying to keep up with his longer strides before they got to the hallway.

“Kurt,” she started. “I…”

“Not here.”

They made their way into the coatroom, Kurt shutting the door behind her before spinning her around to face him after locking the door.

“Thank you for getting me away from that.”

He nodded.

“I tried to keep moving his hand.” She shook her head. “I was getting really angry. Please don’t be mad,” she began to plead.

“Why?”

“Stephen never has been one to keep his hands to himself. I was about to break his hand…”

Kurt cut her off with a deep, meaningful kiss. “Stop,” he mouthed against her lips.

“Hm?”

Kurt blushed slightly, “you know? I’d be lying if I didn’t say I started to get a little jealous.”

“Jealous? Of him?”

“Well…”

“I haven’t fucked him since the late 90s.”

“What?” He growled, his head snapping back to look at her.

Diane laughed again. “I’m joking! I would never!”

Kurt let out a grateful sigh as he pushed his body into hers, against the door. “Good. Because you’re mine.”

She grinned. “I am.”

They kissed again, Diane’s hands working their way through his thick hair which pulled a deep groan from him. He loved it when she played with his hair during sex. There was something so primal about it that just turned him on.

Their breathing became heavier, faster, as their bodies both began to respond.

Kurt pulled away first to bury his face in her neck. “Mine,” he repeated as be began licking and grazing his teeth over her flesh.

“Yes,” she panted.

His hands made their way to the bottom of her dress to start pulling it upwards.

She giggled. “Kurt.”

“Mm?” He grunted.

“Here?”

“Yes.”

She looked around the room, unsure if they’d be interrupted. “But…”

“Here,” he reaffirmed.

Kurt pulled up her skirt then placed his hands against her hips as he tugged down her pantyhose and rosy pink underwear.

“You wore the lace ones?”

She smiled. “I did.”

“Fuck.” He kissed her hard as she worked on stepping out of her underthings. Her tongue parted his lips, which he greedily accepted and returned with as much fervor.

Kurt moved his hand to her mound and easily slipped in a single finger. He pulled back and grinned. “Already?”

She nodded. “God yes. You turn me on.”

He slipped in another finger before he pushed his palm against her clit and with each thrust he moved faster and faster as his other hand worked to undo his belt and pants. He pushed both to the ground then stepped out of them as he pushed his prominent erection into her hip

“Oh god,” she melted.

“Like that? Hmm?” He teased as he curled his fingers within her.

“Yeah,” she whimpered, her voice a full octave higher than before. “Keep going.”

He watched her face. Diane bit down on her bottom lip as her eyes closed tightly. “That feel good?”

She nodded in agreement.

“You’re not gonna cum yet.”

Her brow furrowed. “No?”

“No. You’re gonna cum on my cock.”

Her knees buckled slightly. “Yeah?”

“Oh yeah.”

His hand worked her as hard as he could manage as Diane’s hips pushed back against them.

“You’re close,” he remarked.

She nodded slightly.

“But you’re not going to cum yet. Are you.” He stated simply.

“No,” she panted, again.

He placed a kiss on her lips, which she tried to return but found herself unable.

“Kurt?”

“Not yet,” he ground himself deep into her hip to reinforce his point.

“God,” she begged. “Please?”

Kurt removed his hand from her then grabbed her thigh, hoisting it upwards as he planted his hand against the wall. With little effort, he drove himself deep within her and grinned as, after only a few thrusts, she began to cum on him. Her inner muscles squeezed him tightly as her thighs started to shake.

He held her body up against the walls with his as she began to lose her footing.

“GAH!” She screamed. Kurt placed his mouth over hers to swallow any other cries of pleasure she might emit.

Finally, Diane was able to kiss him back as her orgasm began to subside.

He pulled back and watched the tension leave her face, changing over to pleasure, a big Cheshire cat grin taking over.

“God,” she panted. “Holy shit.”

“Mm.”

Kurt thrust himself into her, slowly, keeping a deliciously slow rhythm. Diane placed her hands on his chest then moved them back over his shoulders, before resting her forearms over them.

“Kurt?”

“Hm?”

“Fuck me.” She flicked his upper lip with her tongue. “Hard.”

He drove himself into her slowly but hard, repeatedly.

“Like this?”

“Oh god. Yes!” She swallowed hard. “More!”

He grunted with each deliberate thrust.

“Fuuucckk!”

He chuckled, clearly not expecting that type of response from her.

She smiled as her head thudded against the door behind her. Diane wrapped her leg around the back of his leg to pull him into her even deeper.

Kurt kissed her throat before licking his way up to her ear, biting down once he reached it. “Mine.”

She whimpered quietly. “Yours,” she replied, breathlessly.

He slammed himself into her with everything he had. Kurt wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to hold this pace and intensity before needing to speed up.

“Yes,” she hissed.

Seemingly sensing his frustration, Diane moved her head to the side, causing him to pull back to look at her.

“Faster. But stop before you’re ready to finish.”

“It’s not gonna be long.”

“Don’t care. Just tell me.”

They kissed again, their intense needs feeding the other’s.

They continued on this way for almost a full minute, Diane watching his face intently the entire time, just in case, before he grunted, “close.”

She released her leg and pushed her weight down on him. Kurt’s eyes flew open in surprise as his hand went to his cock, stroking furiously.

Diane dropped to her knees, as gracefully as she could, and took him into her mouth. He looked down at her, still not entirely sure what was going on as her hands and mouth replaced his hand.

Kurt fell forward to brace himself on the door in front of him. She looked up at him and worked him as best she could, the way she knew he liked.

“Diane,” he groaned.

She pushed as much of him into her mouth as she could as he finally released himself.

“GOD!” He yelled. 

She tried not to laugh as she swallowed everything he had to give.

He jerked a few times as his climax tore through his body. Kurt actually started seeing stars as he began to come down from his orgasm.

“Fuck. Di.”

Diane sat back on her heels, careful not to overstimulate him, but flicking his head with her tongue once for good measure.

His hips jerked backwards once as he smiled. “Wow.”

She reached up to take Kurt’s hand, to get up off of her knees and licked her bottom lip as she did.

“Did you just…” He started, blinking through a sex-addled haze.

Diane grinned. “I did.”

“But I thought you’ve never…”

“Never.”

“Why…”

She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his mouth.

“Mine.”


End file.
